wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Manga
For everyone's convenience, the manga will be listed in the romanized Japanese titles as well as separate sections for the localized titles. The list also includes which character is the focus of the story. Several titles that were not released in English were translated into other languages, so if you do not know Japanese but know another language, you may still be able to read translations. Romanized Titles Heart no Kuni no Alice * Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Wonder World~ (Blood) * My Fanatic Rabbit (Elliot) * Boushiya to Shinya no Ochakai (Blood) * Koi Suru Ibara no Meikyuu (Julius) * Neko to Hatsukoi Jikan (Boris) * Tokei Usagi to Gogo no Koucha wo'' (Peter) Anniversary no Kuni no Alice * Tokeiya (Julius) Clover no Kuni no Alice * Bloody Twins (Dee and Dum) * Heart no Kishi (Ace) * Cheshire Neko to Waltz (Boris) * Nightmare (Nightmare) * Tokage no Hosakan (Gray) * Shirousagi to Tokeijikake no Wana (Peter) * Sangatsu Usagi (Elliot) * Kuroi Tokage to Nigai Aji (Gray) * Futago no Koibito (Dee and Dum) * Kishi no Kokoroe (Ace) * Sangatsu Usagi no Kakumei (Elliot) * Sayonara no Yukue (Gray) Joker no Kuni no Alice * The Nightmare Trilogy (Nightmare) ** Yoake Mae ni Miru Yume (Nightmare) ** Mahiru ni Miru Yume (Nightmare) ** Mayonaka ni Ochiru Yume (Nightmare) * Circus to Usotsuki Game (Blood) * Alice in Junk Box Diamond/Mirror * Alice in Junk Box ~Dia~ Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Twin World~ * Koi to Arashi to Hanadokei (Julius) (''Unofficial English: Love, Storms, and Flower Clocks) * Guinea Pig to Seiya no Kusabi (Blood) * Koi no Tamago wa Korogari Ochite (Humpty and Dumpty) (Unofficial English: Eggs of Love Come Rolling Down) Heart no Kuni no Alice Anthologies * Rosery * Lingering scent * Your favorite thing * Each destination * Moderate feelings * Colorful reality * Tastes differ * Easier said than done * When fortune smiles, embrace her * Live and let live * Renai Otogibanashi ~ToyBox~ * Renai Otogibanashi ~Happy Assort~ * Renai Otogibanashi ~Chocolate Dragée~ * Renai Otogibanashi ~Rose Petite Cœur~ * Renai Otogibanashi ~Champagne Carnival~ * Alice in the Country of Hearts Theatrical Anthology Clover no Kuni no Alice Anthologies * Lucky charm * Become an adult * Divided equally chocolate * Excess sugar * So many men so many minds * Love is blind * Every bird likes its own nest best * Gluttony kills more than the sword * Prospect is often better than possession * Expectation is better than realization * Who will bell the cat? * Nothing ventured, nothing gained * What must be, must be Diamond/Mirror Anthologies * Alice in the Country of Diamond ~Wonderful Wonder World~ Anthology * Alice in the Country of Diamond ~Wonderful Mirror World~ Anthology Quinrose 5th Anniversary Anthologies * White x Silver * Black x Gold Other Anthologies * Secret of heart * Scent of Roses * World of the Clover * Knight of Clockwork * The Wind of Midnight Bonus Manga and Booklets (gotten from ordering at certain places, with deluxe editions of games, events, etc) * Comic Fair Booklets * Heart no Kuni no Alice Movie Deluxe Edition Manga * Heart no Kuni no Alice Movie Deluxe Quinrose Order Booklet * Alice in Heart ~Wonderful Wonder World~ Radio Privilege Booklet * Alice in Heart & Clover ~Wonderful Wonder World~ Campaign Privilege Booklet * Alice in Heart & Clover ~Wonderful Wonder World~ Campaign Privilege Handbill * Booklets from Games * Diamond Promotional Poster Comics English Localized Titles Alice in the Country of Hearts * Alice in the Country of Hearts ~Wonderful Wonder World~ (Blood) * The Clockmaker's Story (Julius) (Originally in the Anniversary line, released in the Heart in English) * My Fanatic Rabbit (Elliot) * The Mad Hatter's Late Night Tea Party (Blood) * Love Labyrinth of Thorns (Julius) * White Rabbit and Some Afternoon Tea (Peter) (Only Volume 1 was released officially in English) Alice in the Country of Clover * Bloody Twins (Dee and Dum) * Cheshire Cat Waltz (Boris) * Ace of Hearts (Ace) * March Hare (Elliot) * Nightmare (Nightmare) * Knight's Knowledge (Ace) * The Lizard Aide (Gray) * The March Hare's Revolution (Elliot) * Twin Lovers (Dee and Dum) Alice in the Country of Joker * Circus and Liar's Game (Blood) * The Nightmare Trilogy (Nightmare) ** Nightmare Trilogy Volume 1 ~Dream Before Dawn~ (Nightmare) ** Nightmare Trilogy Volume 2 ~Afternoon Dream~ (Nightmare) ** Nightmare Trilogy Volume 3 ~Late Night Nightmare~ (Nightmare) * Junk Box Stories Alice Love Fables * Alice Love Fables ~Toybox~ English Scanlated Titles These are manga or chapters that have been English fan translated. There are a multitude of 4-komas and one shots translated but not listed. For a better list, check out Vocaotome's Alice Resources pages. For a list of the English scanlated manga the wiki knows about, look at the English Scanlation Category Page. German Localized Titles Wonderful Wonder World The Country of Hearts * Wonderful Wonder World (Blood) * The Clockmaker (Julius) (Originally in the Anniversary line, released in the Heart in German) * Mad Hatter (Blood) Wonderful Wonder World The Country of Clubs * Knight of Hearts (Ace) * Bloody Twins (Dee and Dum) * Knight of Hearts (Ace) * Cheshire Cat (Boris) * White Rabbit (Peter) (Shirousagi to Tokeijikake no Wana) * Black Lizard (Gray) (Kuroi Tokage to Nigai Aji) Wonderful Wonder World Jokerland * Dreams Volume 1 (Nightmare) (Yoake Mae ni Miru Yume) * Dreams Volume 2 (Nightmare) (Mahiru ni Miru Yume) * Dreams Volume 3 (Nightmare) (Mayonaka ni Ochiru Yume) Italian Localized Titles Alice in Heartland * Alice in Heartland (Blood) * My Fanatic Rabbit (Elliot) * Champagne Carnival Alice in Heartland: Love Fables * Toybox * Happy Assort * Chocolat Dragée * Rose Petite Cœur Alice in Heartland: Anniversary * La Torre dell'Orologio (Julius) (The Clockmaker's Story) Alice in Cloverland * La Trappola del Bianconiglio (Peter) (Shirousagi to Tokeijikake no Wana) * Bloody Twins (Dee and Dum) Polish Localized Titles Alicja w Krainie Serc (Heart Line) * Alicja w Krainie Serc (Blood) Alicja w Krainie Koniczyny (Clover Line) * Walc Kota z Cheshire (Boris) French Localized Titles Alice au royaume de Cœur (Heart Line) * Alice au royaume de Cœur (Blood) Alice au royaume de Trèfle (Clover Line) * Cheshire Cat Waltz (Boris) Alice au royaume de Joker * Circus and liar's game (Blood) (lowercase was intentional) Chinese Localized Titles *Note: The Chinese manga groups volumes together based on their line. 心之國的愛麗絲 (Xin Zhi Guo De Ai Li Si) (Heart Line) * 心之国的爱丽丝 Wonderful Wonder World (Blood) * 帽子屋與深夜的茶會 (Blood) (Mao Zi Wu Yu Shen Ye De Cha Hui) (The Mad Hatter's Late Night Tea Party) * My Fanatic Rabbit (Elliot) 紀念日之國的愛麗絲 (Ji Nian Ri Zhi Guo De Ai Li Si) (Anniversary Line) * 時計屋 (Julius) (Shi Ji Wu) (The Clockmaker's Story) 戀愛童話 (Lian Ai Tong Hua) (Love Fables) * 戀愛童話 I Toy Box * 戀愛童話 II 玫瑰禮帽 (Mei Gui Li Mao) (Rose Petite Cœur) * 戀愛童話 III 香檳嘉年華 (Xiang Bin Jia Nian Hua) (Champagne Carnival) 幸運草國的愛麗絲 (Xing Yun Cao Guo De Ai Li Si) (Clover Line) * 幸運草國的愛麗絲 I ~血腥雙子~ (Dee and Dum) (Xie Xing Shuang Zi) (Bloody Twins) * 幸運草國的愛麗絲 II ~微笑貓與華爾滋~ (Boris) (Wei Xiao Mao Yu Hua Er Zi) (Cheshire Cat Waltz) * 幸運草國的愛麗絲 III ~紅心騎士~ (Ace) (Hong Xin Qi Shi) (Ace of Hearts) * 幸運草國的愛麗絲IV ~白兔與時計的陷阱~ (Peter) (Shirousagi to Tokeijikake no Wana) * 幸運草國的愛麗絲V ~蜥蜴輔佐官~ (Gray) (The Lizard Aide) * 幸運草國的愛麗絲VI ~夢魔~ (Nightmare) (Nightmare manga) * 幸運草國的愛麗絲 VII ~三月兔~ (Elliot) (March Hare) * 幸運草國的愛麗絲 VIII ~黑蜥蜴與苦味~ (Gray) (Hei Xi Yi Yu Ku Wei) (Kuroi Tokage to Nigai Aji) * 幸運草國的愛麗絲 IX ~雙子的戀人~ (Dee and Dum) (Shuang Zi De Lian Ren) (Twin Lovers) * 幸運草國的愛麗絲 X ~三月兔的革命~ (Elliot) (San Yue Tu De Ge Ming) (The March Hare's Revolution) * 幸运草国的爱丽丝 XI ~骑士的心得~ (Ace) (Qi Shi De Xin De) (Knight's Knowledge) 鬼牌之國的愛麗絲 (Gui Pai Zhi Guo De Ai Li Si) (Joker Line) * 馬戲團與謊言遊戲 (Blood) (Ma Xi Tuan Yu Huang Yan You Xi) (Circus and Liar's Game) Category:Manga Category:Media